Warmth
by Saber Knight
Summary: On a stormy night, IF stays over at Neptune's place. When she gets startled by a loud crack of thunder, Neptune's there to comfort her! If only she had a bigger chest...


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Thunder boomed as lightning cracked, illuminating the stormy night as two girls looked out through the window, watching it rain cats and Dogoos.

"Want to spend the night, Iffy?" Neptune asked.  
"If you don't mind." IF answered.  
"Yay! I'll let you borrow a really big shirt!" She offered, smiling.  
"How about some pajamas instead?" The brunette immediately asked.

Neptune pouted. "But a shirt would be so much more comfortable!"  
"Then why don't you wear it?" IF said, a soft, teasing smile on her face.  
She pondered it for a moment before grinning.  
 _Oh no..._

Several minutes later Neptune and IF were in the living room, and both of the girls were only wearing an oversized white shirt and panties. IF's face was all red as she wondered how she'd gotten herself into this situation while Neptune looked the girl over with a big smile on her face. "Iffy, you look so cute! If only the readers could see those long legs of yours~"

"Sh-shut up!" IF cried, trying to pull her shirt down some more.  
"What's wrong, Iffy? Don't you like oversized clothes?" Neptune asked, confused.  
"One size over, yes, but this is just... embarrassing..." She muttered, blushing.  
"You're so cute that I just want to hug you!" The purple-haired girl exclaimed.

IF sighed. "Let's just go to bed."  
Neptune frowned. "I thought we were going to play some games and eat some pudding!"  
"You do that, I'm going to bed." She told her, crawling into a futon they'd laid out.  
"Fine..." The girl muttered.

As it turned out, Neptune decided to go to bed as well, the girl crawling into her futon that was side-by-side with IF's. "Goodnight, Iffy!" She said, smiling at the brunette.  
"Goodnight, Nep." IF smiled back at her.

The girls closed their eyes, falling asleep soon after. The storm raged on outside throughout the night, but a particularly loud crack of thunder woke IF up a few hours later. She rolled over, looking out of the window to see it still pouring. It didn't really bother her, but it could be a little too loud at times. Just as she closed her eyes to go back to sleep, there was a CRACK of the loudest thunder she'd ever heard, and it was so loud that it even shook Neptower!

"Nepu...?" Neptune muttered, waking up because of some loud noise. _It was just thunder, so back to sleep..._ She thought, about to close her eyes when she realized something was wrong. "Iffy...?" She sleepily asked, looking down at the girl that was in her futon with her, clinging to her chest. A sly grin appeared on her face. "Are you scared~?"

"I-it just startled me!" IF cried, pulling away right before another CRACK sounded out. Instantly, she had her head against Neptune's chest.  
Instead of teasing her some more, Neptune wrapped her arms around the brunette, comforting her. "It's alright, Iffy. Nep's here with ya!"

IF blushed as Neptune held her close and let her cling to her like this. Finding it kind of nice, she didn't struggle, and just placed her head against her chest. "Your chest is so small..." She ended up muttering, remembering how large Vert's chest is.

Neptune frowned. "Then... how about this!" She exclaimed, suddenly transforming, and IF found her head up against Purple Heart's much larger chest... that was still only covered up by a shirt that wasn't so oversized anymore.

"N-Neptune!?" IF cried out, trying to back away, but the goddess held her close. IF's face was right up in her chest, but Purple Heart wasn't being as forceful as Vert usually was; instead, she was being more... gentle. It gave IF the opportunity to enjoy the softness and warmth of her chest. Sure, they weren't as big as Vert's, but... they still felt really nice. It was soothing, and a bit embarrassing, but she just couldn't resist the temptation. Closing her eyes, IF basked in Purple Heart's body heat as she dozed off once more, the loud thunder not bothering her in the least.

Purple Heart laid a hand on the back of IF's head, smiling down at her. _IF... really is cute._ She thought before closing her eyes as well, falling asleep in her HDD form as she held the brunette close to her. It was... a really nice feeling, to hold her like this...

* * *

IF woke up, yawning as she sat up, rubbing her eye as her shirt slipped down her right arm, but not enough to reveal anything except for her nonexistent cleavage. Without needing to look in a mirror, she knew her hair was a mess, but she didn't mind; she had had a _really_ nice night of sleep. It was the best night's sleep she'd had in a long time! As she stretched her arms, she remembered that she'd spent the night at Neptune's place, and then there was the storm and...

Suddenly, IF realized why she'd had such a great night's sleep. Looking down in front of her, she saw Purple Heart still sleeping, her shirt down both of her arms and exposing quite a bit of skin. A blush appeared on the brunette's face as she remembered that she had slept in between her breasts, but she didn't regret it for a moment. It had felt really nice... and she was a bit tempted to lay down again.

 _No, no, no!_ IF told herself, shaking her head. _I should get up now, but first... I'll fix her shirt, so she won't catch a cold._ IF knelt over Purple Heart, starting to pull one of her sleeves up before her eyes landed on her chest. _It... would be kind of nice to..._ Before she could finish that thought, she noticed that Purple Heart was awake and smiling at her, startling the girl who realized the position she was in.

"G-good morning..." IF nervously stuttered, releasing her hold on the shirt.  
"Good morning." Purple Heart softly replied. "Iffy... Did you want me to hold you again?" She asked.  
The brunette's face went red, and whatever she tried to say was incoherent.  
The woman, still smiling, just reached her arms out around IF, grabbing her and bringing her down against her chest.

IF gulped as she once again felt Purple Heart's warmth, the girl fidgeting as her heart raced. "W-what if someone sees us?" She timidly asked.  
"It's alright. I'll take full responsibility." Purple Heart told her.  
"...OK." She replied after a moment's hesitation, slowly calming down.  
Purple Heart placed a reassuring hand against the back of her head, smiling down at the girl with a tender look in her eyes.

They laid together like that for awhile, not caring about anything else. They didn't even notice a blushing Histoire float out of the room after the tome had floated in on them. In that moment, the only thing on their minds was... each other.


End file.
